Life After Him
by coolkidd
Summary: 4 years after Draco Dumped Hermione. Hermione is a successful Auror. She is engaged to Harry. Then Harry tells her the real reason Draco broke up with her. A deatheater escapes from azkaban guess who escapes. Sequel to Together we’ll Be Ok.
1. The Proposal

**Summary: 4 years after Draco Dumped Hermione. Hermione is a successful Auror. She is engaged to Harry. Then Harry tells her the real reason Draco broke up with her. She's walking down the street in Diagon Alley guess who she sees. Sequel to Together we'll Be Ok. Read and Review! NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any songs that the characters may sing.**

**A/n: I'm back! So hope you like it. If you haven't read Why me and if you haven't read Together We'll be ok I suggest you do. it will refer to the moments in those two stories. you'll NEVER guess what this chapters about! LOL! at first it will be HPHG then it will be DMHG**

**Chapter One: The Proposal **

Hermione was getting ready to go out to dinner with Harry. She decided on a gold dress and gold high heels. She ripped the golden locket from her neck and threw it with the box of things that Draco gave her. She was over him. She had moved on. So she thought. A month after Draco rudely dumped her Harry asked her out. At first she said no, after he asked her 5 more times she said yes.

Hermione moved into a muggle neighborhood. It was a very nice 3 story house with a basement in it so she could do her potions and spells without the muggles noticing. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _That's Harry_ she thought. she apparated to the door and then opened it.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said

"Hey Mione!" Harry said back. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Hermione said

Later at the muggle restaurant:

"Mione, I need to ask you something." Harry said

"What H-" Hermione started but Harry got down on one knee. "oh my God!"

"Hermione, Will you marry me?"

"I-I don't know what to say." Hermione stuttered

"Say yes."

"yes."

**A/n: short chapter! Sorry! Longer chapters will be soon. Read and Review!**


	2. What To Do

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any songs that may be sung. **

**A/n: Second Chapter! YAY!**

**Chapter Two: What To Do**

Hermione woke up the next morning to remember what had happened the night before. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, proposed to her. And she said yes. Then she thought of Draco Malfoy, the boy who called her a mudblood, made a truce with her, became her boyfriend, and then broke her heart. She still had hope that she would see him again. She was too see Harry again today. She got ready for the day in her auror ropes for her day of work. She was an auror same as Harry. Ron became an auror too. Hermione was going out with Harry after work.

During work:

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked her as her shift almost was up.

"Sure." Hermione said

"Mione. Draco told me this." Harry started

"What did Malfoy tell you?" Hermione asked

"Well the reason he broke up with you is because his father threatened to kill you if he didn't. And he probably would become a deatheater. And he owled me like 3 years ago saying that he is. Then he told me to tell you in a few years that he still loves you." Harry finished and Hermione ran. He followed. She ran into the ladies loo (a/n: I love that word!). So he couldn't follow her any more.

In the bathroom:

_He still loves me?_ Hermione asked herself. _I know I still love him. Why did Harry have to ask me to marry him? I love him a lot. Not as much as I still love Draco. He broke my heart to save my life. Oh this is so complicated!_

"Hermione?" a familiar voice asked

"Yeah Cho?" Hermione asked

"A deatheater escaped from Azkaban. We need our best Aurors. So why don't you Harry and Ron go find him." Cho explained she too was an auror.

"Why don't you go instead of Harry? I don't know if I can be around him right now." Hermione suggested.

"ok. So it's Ron, You, and me."

"Sounds good."

"oh how's Ron and Lavender doing?" Cho asked

"there fine. How's it going with you and George?" Hermione asked

"It's great. Now come on we need to find Ron."

Later at Azkaban:

"So which Deatheater escaped?" Cho asked

"I'm Sorry. I can't tell you." Said the Minister of Magic

"Percy! We are your best Aurors!" Hermione complained.

"Yeah! And I'm your brother!" Ron said

"Sorry. Against the ministry code." Percy the new minister of magic said

"Fine. Weatherbee." Ron said and Percy turned a light pink.

They walked out to their boat. By themselves. When a mysterious person in all black with a mask on came out and said "I can help you. I know who escaped." Hermione new that voice. But she couldn't place it.

"Who is it? hm? It's not my day so spit it out." Hermione said very angrily Ron made a snort trying to cover up his laugh which earned him an icy glare from Hermione.

"I can't tell you. You have to come with me." Said the mysterious voice.

"How do we know you're not tricking us?" Cho asked

"I promise I will show my face when we get there. But for now I must stay hidden."

"How do we know you're not the escaped deatheater?" Ron asked

"Trust me."

"Hermione, I don't think we should trust him." Cho said

"How do you know it's a him Cho?" Ron asked. "It could be a girl. But I agree. We shouldn't trust it."

"Give us ONE clue as to who it is. Then after we guess correct or not we will go with you." Hermione said

"WE WILL!" asked both Ron and Cho at the same time.

"We will." Hermione confirmed.

"I'll make it easy for you. Red hair." Said the person in black

"ME? You're mental!" Ron said and Hermione and Cho both rolled their eyes.

"Ginny." Said Hermione and Asked Cho. But they said it at the same time.

The black figure nodded then said, "Ok. All of you hold on to my arm. And I'll apparate you. Since you don't know where you're headed."

With a CRACK! They all apparated.

"RON! Get OFF!" Hermione said. Cho Ron and Hermione all fell.

"Shh." Said the black figure. "I don't want you to get caught. Follow me."

"Wait both of you." Hermione said to Ron and Cho who were starting to follow the person in black. "You were supposed to reveal you're self to us after we got there."

"Fine." Said the person in black "but as soon as we get up to that house."

Hermione looked around. It was all dirt and grass. The grass was higher than their knees. A little distance away a huge house was there.

"The Riddle house." Said the figure in black "Voldemort's fathers home."

Once they got to the house they hid underneath a window and Hermione said "Remove your mask. You said you would."

"Alright." Said the person and removed their mask. It was-

**A/n: sorry! I thought it was a good cliff hanger. Who is it? Read and Review! **


	3. The Man Underneath The Mask

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any songs that may be sung.**

**A/n: woo 3 chapters! I just had the doctors work on my foot so I will be updating more! All I have to do is hoble to the comp!**

**Chapter Three: The Man underneath The Mask**

It was-

"Draco?" Hermione asked

"yes Mione?" Draco asked

"is that really you?".

"Same old me."

"I missed you so much!" Hermione said and hugged him.

"I've missed you too."

Ron was stock still not moving looking at Draco in disbelief. Cho looked really happy but stood quiet.

"Draco, Harry proposed." Hermione said

"That's great. To who?" Draco asked

"Me."

"did you say yes?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Well congrats future Mrs. Potter."

"but seeing you again. I don't know if I want to marry him any more."

"I'd like to talk about this more but we need to capture miss Weasley.

"Right."

"Ginny. I'm glad you could escape." Voldemort's icy voice said

"I couldn't have done it with out the help of my brother." Ginny said just as icy. They all turned to look at Ron who shrugged.

"Yes, I thought Percy wasn't worth anything. But he proved me wrong." And Percy just apparated behind them.

"I see you had help. My Lord, we have some intruders!" Percy yelled

CRACK! Draco grabbed Hermione and apparated. Forgetting about the other two. They were now at the ministry of magic.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked

"She's fine Harry. Oh and congratulations." Draco said

"thanks. Why isn't she speaking? And where are the others?"

"She isn't speaking because she just found out that Ron's brother is in the same league with Voldemort."

CRACK!

"you better go get Ron. He's battling with the minister of magic." Cho who just apparated said

"Let me get this strait. One of Ron's brothers is on Voldemort's side." Harry said Cho flinched "and Ron is fighting with Percy. So which brother?"

"Harry! You idiot! Put it together. Percy is Ron's brother. Ron is fighting him." Cho said

"Oh."

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Cho apparated

"STUPIFY!" Percy yelled and it hit Harry. Hermione got there just as it hit him.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione yelled at Percy, but instead it hit Ginny. After Ginny's wand flew out of her hand she ran and grabbed it.

"ENERVATE!" she heard Ron yell and Harry was up and walking again. A white hot spell grazed her arm. She looked around and saw that Ginny did it.

"STUPI-" Hermione yelled but was stopped by Ginny charging at her. Hermione ran as fast as she could away from Ginny because Ginny had a sword in her hand. THWACK!

Hermione ran into Draco who pushed her behind him.

"Hermione stay behind me." Draco said as Ginny came at him. "if anything happens to me tell the others to apparate." He took out his own sword from traveling back in time. He started to sword fight Ginny. Hermione was sure that Ginny wouldn't know how to sword fight like that.

Harry apparated which distracted both Draco and Ginny. "This can't be good," Hermione said out loud.

"HERMIONE! WE HAVE TO GO!" Cho screamed from across the yard

"HERMIONE GO!" Draco yelled too.

CRACK! Apparated Ron. CRACK! CRACK! Apparated both Cho and Hermione.

"I hope he's ok." Said Hermione

"He will be." Ron said reassuring her.

CRACK! Draco apparated

"Draco!" Hermione screamed. After they all looked at him did they know why. He was caring Ginny. She was unconscious.

"What did you bring HER here for?" Cho asked

"She needs help. I got her, with the sword. She stopped. Said something then I got her. Then I realized." Draco stammered

"what did she say?" Harry asked

"you can tell us." Hermione said Draco looked like he was going to be sick.

"She said-"

**A/n: AHA! Another cliff hanger! He he he he! What did she say? Why did Draco suddenly change? Why did he go soft and bring a stabbed Ginny? You'll find out next chappie! R&R!**


	4. Ginny's Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/n: Keep Reviewing**

**Chapter Four: Ginny's Words**

"She said that it wasn't her. She said it was that pirate girl who turned on us and she was stuck back in time like we were. She also said that she's getting more powerful." Draco said

"Let's heal her and give her Veritaserum. Then we will know if she is telling the truth or not." Harry said

"Harry, did you ever pay attention in potions class? Snape said that it can be over powered." Hermione said matter-of-factly

"Fine then what are we supposed to do?" Harry asked

"We'll try Veritaserum then look at her memories with the new potion Blaise Zabini created." Hermione said then added at the look of Draco's face "he's on the good side. A year after we graduated he fought right beside me and we both got Ginny with a spell." Draco's face relaxed.

"Hermione, can I talk to you ALONE." Harry asked her

"Sure Harry. What's up?" Hermione said

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"Well... I... Uh… Yes Harry I do." she said with a little difficulty

"Just wondering. Because I still do too." And with that the both walked back to the rest of the group.

"We healed her wounds and she is now in room 43. She will wake up in an hour." A Healer said.

"Hermione, can I talk to a second?" Draco asked

"Sure I guess." said Hermione

"Do you forgive me for breaking up with you?"

"Yes I do."

"I missed you so much when I was gone. I'm a deatheater now. Because of my father. But now that I helped you guys I'm sure Voldemort will want to kill me."

"Oh Draco! I'll do whatever I can to save your life." Hermione said

"Don't. It doesn't matter. Even if I live you will still marry Harry." Draco said

"Fine. If you don't want me to save you then at least come to my house for dinner and a movie."

"Is this like a date?" Draco said smiling

"Only as a friend."

"That's perfect."

"HERMIONE! She woke up early! COME ON!" Cho yelled

Hermione gave Ginny the Veritaserum and asked "Did you really go back in time?"

"Yes. I was trapped. It was horrible!" she answered.

They asked her more questions. And it all proved to be Ginny. Then they all looked at her memories. They were her asking where she was and everything. So they all believed it to be Ginny.

Later that night:

"I canceled dinner with Harry tonight." Hermione told Draco when she was making dinner.

"Really? You did that for me?" Draco said teasingly

"Of course I did."

While they were eating crookshanks walked up to Hermione. And meowed then looked out side. Hermione looked out side too only to find a curiously large rat. Out by her window. "Pettigrew." She muttered then closed all of the blinds

During the movie:

They decided to watch a muggle movie called 'Sleepy Hollow' (a/n: the rated 'R' one. Its not really scary but gross.) Hermione jumped as the first guy got his head cut off. (A/n: gross I know.) When she jumped she bumped the soda Draco was holding and it got all over his shirt. So he took it off. (His shirt) he had a lot of muscle and also the dark mark.

"Don't worry. I'm not loyal to Voldemort." Draco said because he saw her staring at his arm.

"EEEK!" Hermione said as another head got cut off. She decided to hold on to Draco. Every time a head was cut off she squeezed his arm. After the movie was over Hermione said "I'm getting my animagus test soon."

"Really? That's great Mione." Draco said "any idea of what you are?"

"No." Hermione said "Oh My God! It's already past midnight! I have to go to work in the morning!"

"Yeah I need to go too." Draco said and started to apparate

"Wait! You forgot your shirt." Hermione said

"Oh thanks." He said as he put it on. Then he kissed her. Hermione kissed back. She knew she loved him and he loved her. But they could never be together. After they broke apart he apparated and said "Good bye." Hermione knew that was the last time she would see him for a long time.

**A/n: for at least a few chapters Draco won't be in it. Hermione and Cho will be planning the wedding. Hermione and Cho start not trusting Ginny. And Hermione sees Ginny kissing someone. But who will it be? Harry, Draco, Blaise? Find out in the chapters to come! **


	5. Wedding Plans and Dark Alleys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/n: ONLY 2 Reviews! Come on people you can do better than that!**

**Chapter Five: Wedding Plans and Dark Alleys**

Hermione went to work that day feeling especially sad. She knew she wouldn't see the one she loved for a long time.

"Hermione I'll come over to your house tonight and we can plan the wedding." Said Cho

"Ok. Then Saturday we can look for wedding dresses." Hermione said

"See you later then."

"Hermione!" Came Ron's voice.

"Yes Ron?"

"I was supposed to tell you earlier but I forgot. You are supposed to meet Ginny's personal doctor in about 2 minuets." Ron said checking his watch

"Where were you when the told you this?" Hermione asked

"In the cafeteria eating." Ron replied studding his fingernails

"I knew it! Food is ALWAYS your top priority." Hermione joked "but thanks for telling me but I have to go."

5 mins later:

"Sorry I'm late. They failed to tell me about It until about 5 minuets ago." Hermione explained

"Its no big deal." Said the old woman, the old woman walked toward her in a weird way. Like she was very young, like she was 72. (Just kidding like she was walking like she was very young, like she was in her 20's.)

"Ok. I was supposed to meet you. And approve of you. Well your walking fine so I figure you'll be able to handle Ginny Weasley." Hermione said

"I can handle her no problem." Smiled the old lady

"Ok. I'll leave you to your work."

After Work Planning the Wedding:

"Ok Mione, I was thinking that we should go with baby blue or pink for the bridesmaids dresses."

"I like the light pink idea." Hermione said.

"Mione, I didn't say light." Cho said showing a hot pink bridesmaids dress in a catalogue for funky weddings.

"No. I don't want hot pink. That's just too bright. How about this red?"

"Red. No let's do baby blue."

"Yeah let's do that Cho because we can actually agree on it. Since you will be wearing it."

"That's why I said no to red. Do you know how horrible I would look it red?"

"Yeah your right."

"HEY!"

"Just kidding. So which baby blue ones?" Hermione said

"I think it should be these off the shoulder ones. With the lacy kind of stuff." Cho said

"I agree. Ok lets call the order in sometime within the next month." Hermione said secretly wishing she could marry Draco instead.

"Ok. So what do we do now?" Cho asked

"Watch a movie?" Hermione suggested. She loved watching movies.

"Ok what movie do you want to watch?"

"How about the mummy?"

"Sounds like a plan." Said Cho. (A/n: In my story Cho will be half-blood. Her mom is a witch. She spent a lot of time with her muggle grandma.)

At the same time Evie (sp?) said the words that made the mummy came alive and the mummy jumped out Harry knocked on the door causing the 2 girls to scream.

"AHHHH!" said Hermione and Cho in unison. Hermione walked cautiously to the door and looked out the window and saw Harry standing there.

"Harry! You scared the crap out of us!" Hermione said.

"Sorry. So what are you watching anyway?" Harry asked

"Oh were watching the mummy." Hermione said.

"MIONE HURRY UP ITS GETTING CREEPY WATCHING IT ALONE!" Cho screamed from the other room.

"Come on Harry. Let's scare Cho. Go into the bathroom and wrap your self up in this mummy kit I have for Halloween. I'll go act like no one was at the door." Hermione whispered to Harry

"Gladly. But I didn't know you could be so evil." Harry whispered back

"Cho I'm coming!" Hermione yelled

"What took you so long?" Cho asked

"Looking for the person who knocked. Must be a prankster."

"Or a sa-MUMMY!" Cho screamed mummy.

Hermione acted as like it wasn't Harry. And screamed too. Harry chased them all around the house. Hermione fought back the urge to laugh. Then Harry tripped over a lose bandage. And revealed that it was him.

"You Foambucket!" Cho yelled at him

"Hey! It was Mione's idea!" Harry protested

"Mione! That was so mean! I'll get you back!" Cho said jokingly

"I'm sure you will." Hermione said Cho was horrible at pranks and scaring people. "So why did you come over Harry?"

"To watch a movie with you."

"Well want to finish watching this one with us?" Hermione asked

"Sure."

The Next day:

"Hey Mione, I was told that you were to meet the doctor again." Said Luna.

"Thanks Luna." Hermione said

Hermione walked to the door she was supposed to be at and the person pulled her inside she couldn't do anything the person shoved an old potato chip bag in her hands then her and the person were pulled into a dark ally. When they landed she saw a glimpse of white blonde hair.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked

The person ignored Hermione

"Who are you?" Hermione asked and the person with white blonde hair took off its mask.

Hermione gasped.

It was-

**A/n: Uh oh! I left another cliff hanger! Sorry guys. I couldn't resist. Review and tell me who you think it is. You may be surprised. :o **


	6. Help!

**Disclaimer: **

**Coolkidd: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Dobby: I is Dobby ma'am**

**Coolkidd: Anyway on to the-**

**Dobby: Dobby is free!**

**Coolkidd: NOW on to the story!**

**A/n: 5 Reviews! That's more like it!**

**Chapter Six: Help!**

The man took of his mask and it was Lucius Malfoy!

"What do you want?" Hermione asked fear clear in her voice

"LISTEN TO ME MUDBLOOD! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON! IF I EVER SEE YOU TWO TOGETHER AGAIN OR HEAR ABOUT YOU BEING TOGETHER YOU WILL FACE THE PUNISHMENTS!" he said

"Well he's not on your side. So stay away from me!"

"I thought you were the brightest witch of the age? He's faking it! It was all planned for him to help your side. Now come on or we'll be late to meet the dark lord."

"LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO VOLDEMORT!" Hermione screamed.

A little while later:

"Good you brang the little mudblood witch. Take her over here Lucius." Voldemort said

"Why do you want me?"

"Oh but Mudblood don't you understand? This is a way for Potter to come. Someone who is in the ministry isn't good so take heed."

"You've said what you wanted to say so let me go!"

"You've some nerve to talk to him like that!" screeched a woman's voice known as Bellatrix Lestrange

"Now Bella it's alright she's been brain washed by Potter. Lucius take her away!"

"Stop! Put me down! HELP! HELP!"

"No one can save you now. Not even my son."

They put non-apparating ropes on her so she couldn't move. She heard Voldemort tell Draco to get Harry and tell him to say it's an emergency. She never did see Draco's face. Then Voldemort announced that he was going to prepare for the battle. She heard someone coming close to her. Maybe it was Draco. Maybe not.

"Draco?" Hermione asked the person shook their head and took off the mask concealing her face.

"No. It's Narcissa, Draco's mother. Now I'm going to release you and tell Harry not to come." After Narcissa released Hermione, Hermione apparated.

"HARRY! DON'T LEAVE YET!" Hermione yelled and with out even turning around Draco apparated away.

"Hermione, Draco said you were being held hostage." Harry said

"Harry it's a trap. And plus I'm here now."

"So how did you escape?" Ron asked from behind Harry

"Narcissa Malfoy let me go."

"No Effing way!" Harry said "I just sounded like my uncle! What am I turning into?"

"Harry! You're so silly sometimes! But Voldemort gave me a something to think about. He said someone you know at the ministry isn't good."

"Well we know almost everybody. So it must be someone close to us." Harry said

"Yeah but who?" Ron asked

**A/n: well not really a cliff hanger. I'm sorry it's so short. )**


	7. Figuring Out The Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/n: Well it might be longer for me to update things. I just started Highschool today so it will be a longer waiting time. Sorry about that. **

**Chapter Seven: Figuring Out The Enemy **

Hermione woke up early the next day wondering who the evil one with them was. She got dressed and got ready for work. She wanted to be under cover so she dressed in muggle clothes. Camouflage pants with a light pink on them and a light pink tank top. Her and Harry were going to watch the people who they work with to see if they were evil. She told Harry to also dress in muggle clothes. She heard a knock at the door. It was Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said

"Let's go. You look great you know." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." They walked the rest of the way to their first spying victim. It was Luna.

They watched her also in silence. She was acting strange always looking around like someone was following her. The next person was Cho. She acted normal. The rest of the morning they did that. Only Luna acted strangely. They went to work dressed as muggles. Guess who was waiting for Hermione.

"Draco!" Hermione said "what are you doing here?"

"Just my under cover work. See now I work with you. And I tell you guys if the deatheaters are planning anything." Draco said

"Hey man. Are you in a bad mood?" Harry said then asked

"You would be too if you just got one of the unforgivable curses used on you this morning."

"Voldemort?" Hermione asked knowingly

"Yeah him." Draco said

"So who do you think it is?" Harry asked Hermione once they were away from Draco's ears.

"It might be Luna. She's the only one who was acting suspicious."

"I think so too. Ok now lets tell Dumbledore." Then they both apparated out side of the house of black.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked once they got inside

"Oh its you Harry dear." Said Mrs. Weasley

"And Hermione." Harry added for her

"What did you come here for?"

"We think we know who is with Voldemort who we work with." Harry said

"Who?" asked Dumbledore who just walked in.

"Luna Lovegood." They both said in unison.

"She was acting very strange this morning when we trailed her." Hermione said

"Well we'll put her under more surveillance but now go back to work." Dumbledore said then walked upstairs.

Right before Lunch:

"Mione can I talk to you?" Draco asked

"Sure." Then when they got into a corner where no one was looking. He kissed her.

"I just want you to know that I love you. And always will. But I'm afraid that Voldemort found out about me spying so this is probably the last time you see me. So now I'll say goodbye."

"Draco I love you too!" Hermione said as he walked away.

"Harry, lets go out to lunch. I could really use Subway." Hermione said.

"Ok Subway it is. Do you have any muggle money?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah."

At Lunch:

"Harry, Draco said that he thinks Voldemort is going to kill him." Hermione said

"I can't help you know that then Voldemort will really know that he's on the good side."

"Can you at least go to him?"

"Ok. I will but only for you."

"Thank you Harry."

Harry's PoV/ At Night.

I walked around the bend, I was getting closer I could feel it in my scar. Then I heard Voldemort talking I didn't go any further. Well I did. But I only poked my head around the corner to see what was going on.

"Young Malfoy! Come up here please." Voldemort drawled icily "You disappoint me. I can't believe you spied on us for Potter! You leave me only one choice." I looked away. I couldn't bear to see my friend die. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled and I saw a flash of green light I apparated back to the ministry.

"You couldn't save him could you?" Mione asked me and I said

"No. I couldn't. He was already talking to him." Her eyes immediately filled with tears. I knew she loved him. But there was nothing I could do now.

Normal PoV:

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. Knowing that the one she loved well the most anyway was dead. She couldn't stand it. But war wasn't at all like the times where her Harry and Ron got themselves into messes. No, this was real and horrible. So the next day she and Cho went to talk to Ginny. She was getting better. But she was acting strange but still the normal Ginny. But when they turned to leave Ginny muttered something under her breath that sounded like stupid mudblood but when they turned around she was reading.

**A/n: hope you liked it. Yes it's kinda short but I'm tired from the first day of school until next time!**


	8. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Eight: The Funeral **

Hermione got an owl from Dumbledore saying that the whole order was going to Draco's funeral and Narcissa would be there, And to just apparate to Hogsmead, then walk to Hogwarts. Hermione decided to wear the locket he gave her, a beautiful black dress that had one sleeve, and her silver high heels that strapped up half way up her calf. Her dress was long so you couldn't see the entire strap. She apparated to Hogsmead and met Cho, they walked together to Hogwarts. Both of them held back tears. They sat together right next to Narcissa.

"Hey Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said as cheerfully as possible.

"Oh hello Hermione, you know that the summer before your seventh year all Draco could talk about was you? And when his father told him to break up with you or he'd kill you, he looked and sounded heart broken? Also did you know he loved you more than life its self?" Narcissa said and was crying "oh and please call me Narcissa."

"No I didn't. I knew he loved me but not all that much. And sorry Narcissa. Are you on the good side?" Hermione said also crying.

"Yes Hermione dear I am. I'm going to stop Lucius if it's the last thing I do. It was HIS idea to have our only son murdered."

"Lucius had Draco killed?" both Hermione and Cho said in unison.

"Yes. I told Dumbledore that and he is going to help me." Then the funeral began. Every one was in tears. Including Dumbledore and Ron. But Harry was no where to be seen.

"Hermione, its over." Cho said telling a Hermione that was crying and also looking around.

"I know. It's just that Ron showed up and he wasn't really friends with Draco and Harry didn't even come at all." Hermione said

"I know. I was wondering about that myself."

"Dumbledore, did you invite Harry?" Hermione asked him

"Yes I did. I also expected to see him here. Did you talk to him?"

"No that's why I asked you."

"I'll owl him right now." Little did anyone know that more than one something or someone stood in the forest watching the whole thing.

**A/n: I know its short but as soon as I get at least one review I'll post the next chapter and I'll tell you why this one was so short. Do you have any idea who is watching? Could it be Voldemort? Could it be Lucius? Could it be Centaurs? Who is it? Find out in the next chapter.**


	9. What REALLY Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/n: I was asked to bring Draco back AFTER I read this so it was already written. **

**Chapter Nine: What REALLY Happened **

**Harry's PoV before the funeral in the morning.**

I woke up to two owls knocking on my window. One was from Dumbledore saying there was a funeral for Draco. I got up and choose what I was going to wear for the funeral totally forgetting about the other owl. Until it landed on my head. I took the letter from its leg and read it. It read:

Harry,

Meet me in the leaky cauldron. I need to tell you something. Dress in something your willing to get dirty and wrecked. We might have to battle. (Not each other)

The Ferret

Not knowing who 'The Ferret' was I threw the letter in the trash, decided to meet him or her any way, and choose something I would battle in. ( jeans and a t-shirt) I apparated to Diagon alley then walked to the leaky cauldron. Then I saw something covered from head to toe in a black cloak. I walked over to it and asked "The Ferret?"

"Harry?" said the man "good now follow me." I followed him.

Once we were out of there into muggle London we went into a dark alley where no one would see us. Then the ferret told me to apparate to Hogsmead. So I did.

We walked in to The Three broom sticks. And the ferret took the cloak off of his head. And to my big surprise it was Draco Malfoy. The one who was murdered by Voldemort himself.

"You were killed. I saw you there holding a funeral for you right now." I said

"I know. But I wasn't killed. They knew you would come and someone was hiding behind you and told Voldemort you were there so he knew that you would look away before he actually killed me. He replaced me with Wormtail and killed him. He wanted every one to believe that I was dead. Its all part of a plan to get Hermione to come to the dark side but it didn't work. Now I'm in hiding. Now let's go to the forbidden forest."

I was still very shocked at this but I went with him all the same. We watched the whole funeral from behind the trees. Then after it was over he said "The final battle will be tonight. Soon Voldemort will come and ask Mione to come over to the dark side and he will let Cho, Ron, and Ginny live. Not the one that's in the hospital. That's pansy I found out last night. Ginny's being held captive. Pansy has been taking a Polyjuice potion that lasts up to a year for 5 years, its wearing off tonight and pansy will take Hermione whether she likes it or not. Now I have to go." With that he apparated.

I walked out of the forest and found Hermione.

"Mione!" I yelled and got her attention

"Why weren't you here?"

"I was in the shower when I got it then right before I left I noticed I couldn't find my wand. And by the time I found it the funeral was already over." Hermione gave me a look that said I don't believe you. "Fine I got another owl from someone and that I had to meet him and well the point is the final battle is tonight." Then she believed me

"Tonight? Who told you?"

"Someone on the inside."

"Oh."

**A/n: now you see why these are so short because I couldn't make it together like that just like the next chapter. So stay tuned!**


	10. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/n: I finally updated! Sorry it took so long. I have school so it's harder for me to update.**

**Chapter Ten: The Final Battle**

Hermione walked slowly to the ministry of magic. After Harry told her about the battle she knew he was hiding something from her. She saw Harry and hollered to him. He came running over.

"Mione, I need to ask you something. Do you still want to marry me? Its fine if you don't."

"Harry, I do, but I don't think I can. I mean with Draco gone, it's just too hard to do anything."

"You know maybe we shouldn't get married. I mean, I love you so much but I don't think you want to and something might happen during and after the battle."

"Harry, are you feeling alright? Your confusing me." Hermione asked thoroughly confused.

"There is something I need to tell you but cant." Harry said and started walking away then added "don't go into Ginny's room!"

"Why?" Hermione asked

"If you do anything stupid, and you find yourself in a weird, scary place, follow your heart." Harry yelled

"That was weird" Hermione muttered to herself.

She walked into Ginny's room only to find a very strange sight. Ginny's hair was turning black. Suddenly Hermione realized that she should have listened to Harry. Maybe this was the stupid thing Harry was talking about. Then when the person finally transformed she saw the face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh dear me Mudblood, you should have listened to precious Potter. This could be the stupidest thing you've ever done." Pansy said

"What happened to Ginny?"

"You stupid girl it was me the whole time! I pretended to be Ginny for the past 5 years! Why don't you use your head? Sweet little blood traitor Ginny would NEVER harm you! It wasn't Ginny who wrote the threatening letter to you back in Hogwarts! It was that one girl who came back from the past!"

"Where's Ginny?"

"Ginny, is with the dark lord! Waiting for you to come and join us!" Pansy said then took Hermione's hand and apparated to Voldemort.

"Bring her here." Said a cold voice.

"Come on Mudblood!" Pansy hissed

"Mudblood, join our side. And you will live when I rule the wizarding world."

"NEVER!" Hermione yelled and saw a deatheater move out of site.

"Fine then will you join for your friends life?" he said pointing to a group of deatheaters who moved out of site showing Cho, Ron, and Ginny. _'If you do anything stupid, and you find yourself in a weird, scary place, follow your heart'_ Hermione thought of what Harry said to her. _'If I join the dark side then my friends will live. But then I will let them down and ruin the chance for the light side's survival. What do I do.? Follow your heart. Follow your heart.'_ Hermione kept repeating in her brain. Then she spoke.

"NO! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Hermione looked at Voldemort's face to her friends' face and mouthed _'I'm sorry.'_ And they nodded showing Hermione that they knew what she had to do.

"Fine its over for you and your friends!" he yelled

"Actually I think its over for you." Harry said and Hermione smiled. Then the deatheater that walked away (she wasn't sure if it was but it had to be. All of them look the same.) Removed his mask. Hermione felt like she was going to faint. Draco was standing there, very serious but very much alive. She smiled at him for a second until Voldemort took her and took a muggle weapon out of his cloak-a knife- and held it at her throat.

"You wouldn't want to see your precious mudblood die now would you Draco?"

"No." he said Hermione noticed that Draco was distracting Voldemort away from Harry.

"Good. Now kill her friends. Draco walked slowly over there. Hermione was crying and she could feel the icy cold feel of the blade against her neck. Harry transfigured the knife into a rubber wand with out Voldemort noticing. Then Harry put his own wand against Voldemort's head. Voldemort dropped Hermione. Voldemort and Harry started dueling and Hermione ran to Draco.

"Oh Draco! I missed you so much!" Hermione said as he hugged him.

"I know I missed you too." Then with out warning Hermione kissed him.

"I'm not marrying Harry. He told me that it was best we don't get married."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I love you more than anyone in my whole entire life."

"Lets talk later. Now we have to fight." Draco said and freed their friends.

"Mione I cant believe you were gonna let him kill us!" Ron said and received a punch from Ginny -Ginny was back-"Ow! What was that for?"

"Your stupid you know that right? She was completely right to turn it down!" Ginny said then smacked her brother once more.

"Do you have wands?" Hermione and Draco asked at the same time

"Well they do but I don't." Ginny said

"You go hide while the people with a wand fight." Said Draco

The battle seemed to go on forever, until finally everything seemed to stop because every one was watching Voldemort and Harry. Harry just dodged the killing curse sent from Voldemort. Harry sent one at Voldemort and missed. It hit a tree causing it to blow up. Pieces of tree flew all around and one hit Hermione in the leg and stuck (a/n UG gross I know!) Hermione didn't dare to pull it out. She just sat there clutching her leg while Draco was trying to get her to come with him but she wouldn't budge. He looked at where she was staring at. Harry who had also gotten a piece of tree stuck in him also in the leg making him slow enough for Voldemort to hit him. And that's just what Voldemort did. Harry Potter the boy who lived was dead. While Voldemort was dancing around (a/n I know he wouldn't really do that I just thought it would lighten the mood to picture Voldemort dancing a funky little jig) Ginny ran up to Harry and took his wand and shouted

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" And like that the two men where dead. After Ginny killed Voldemort she ran over to Harry's dead body and fell limp at his side crying. Every one was stunned. All of the death eaters were now backing away while the order came.

"Draco, did that really just happen?" Hermione asked receiving a nod from Draco. He gave her a hug and she just collapsed in his arms. Knowing she would never see Harry again.

**A/n: I'm so sorry I had to kill him off! (Harry I mean.) And it wont be like the Draco thing where he was living all along. There will be one or two chapters left. Then I will start on the last part of the story. The story will probably be called The New Times. **


	11. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/n: well probably one more chapter. But good luck to anyone hit by or going to be hit by hurricane Katrina. I'm praying for you. **

**Chapter Eleven: The Aftermath**

"Hermione, come on. We have to go." Said Draco Malfoy. "You need to go to st. mungos."

"No. I'm not leaving Harry or Ginny."

"You have to."

"I cant. Its my fault. I didn't listen to Harry when he told me to stay away from Ginny's room."

"Its no one's fault, Mione." Draco said and Hermione cried on his shoulder until she fell asleep.

Later:

"Do you think she's gonna be ok?" a familiar voice asked. Hermione had her eyes closed and was listening. Clearly she wasn't in her own bed.

"What do you think Harry? She just got a stick this big in her leg taken out." Another familiar voice said.

"Oh. Shut it you dim wits. Your gonna wake her up." Said Ginny.

"I still can't believe you, Harry. Faking your own death. But I have to say seeing Voldemort doing the jig was hilarious."

"Yeah I tried so hard not to laugh when I was 'dead'." Said the man named Harry. Hermione moaned and went into a deeper sleep.

Even later:

"Draco?" Hermione asked thinking about her VERY weird dream.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering who all came to see me."

"Just Ginny, Ron, and Me."

"Oh because I had a really weird dream that HARRY came and visited me." Draco actually looked up at her this time. (The whole time he had been looking at his feet)

"That is weird."

"Draco,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you still have that amazing voice you used at graduation when we sang our duet?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering."

The next day:

"Mione. I'll take you home." Said Draco.

"Ok. Cool. When do I get to leave?"

"Right now." Then he took her arm (because she was too weak to apparate by herself) and they apparated.

CRACK!

Hermione almost fainted. When she opened her eyes they met with emerald green ones. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she was awake. But she was, Harry Potter, the boy who lived-again- was looking at her.

"HARRY! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Hermione screamed

"Nope I'm still here. See when I was hit by the killing curse I was hit where I had a new vest on. It was an Avada Kedavra proof vest (a/n: like a bullet proof vest) I invented It right before I came to rescue you. But anyway I was hit it knocked me over and when Ginny tried to kill him with my wand I said the words at the same time and so I actually killed him. Now the prophesy is complete."

"So it wasn't a dream when I heard you and Draco and Ginny talking!"

"Nope."

"Hermione, I don't want to break up with you but I know you love Draco. And now that we know Ginny is good, well what do you say?" Harry asked

"It's fine with me if we break up. Oh and you might want this back to give to a very special lady in the near future." Hermione said as she gave him the ring.

"Thank you."

"Now how about you and me start over?" Draco asked and Hermione turned around.

"Lets start like this." Hermione said and kissed him. Kissed him like she used to when they were still together. After that Hermione followed Draco to her room, and went out on her balcony. (A/n: no they aren't going to do it.)

"This is what I should have done on the night of our graduation." Draco said and pushed her off of the balcony. The End.

JUST KIDDING YOU GUYS! LOL! REWIND!

"This is what I should have done on the night of our graduation." Draco said as he got down on his knee. "Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked and slipped a tear shaped diamond on her finger (the diamond wasn't small at all).

"YES DRACO!" Hermione said and kissed him like she never kissed him before.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked this! I enjoyed writing it the most! Watch out for The New Times. Here is a little bit from the first chapter of it:**

"**Mione wake up." Draco said to his fiancé who now lived with him at his mansion. They were getting married in a month.**

"**What? Is it time to go to work already?" Hermione asked**

"**Yeah, honey it is." Draco said as he stroked her hair. Hermione was an auror and so was Draco. They were the perfect team, as were Harry and Ginny. **

**Hermione got dressed and ready for work. Draco was already dressed. He was also part time seeker on the Green Grwap's. Or the GGG's. It was a charity team for England. Named after Hagrid's brother Grwap. (sp? Tell me how.) **


End file.
